Umfinshed Bussness
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Mr. Gold/Rumpelstiltskin avenges the children of Storybrooke with the aid of Jefferson/The Mad Hatter in the aftermath of Jasper Flute's attack. Set after True North but before Hat Trick. This assumes Jefferson can leave his house but usually chooses not to. If you know his character, you can figure out his motive for joining forces with Gold. Author's note: I'm Pro


_**Unfinished Business**_ by Marcie Ann Gore

Approved squeal to The** Sinister Case of the Pied by **A**. **C**. **R**. **Mois** here's a link to the original **** s/7733684/1/The_Sinister_Case_of_the_bPied_b_bPiper_b_of_Hamelin**

**Rated T for Violence Mention of Child Sexual abuse /Revenge /Brief Suicide reference **

_Mr. Gold/ Rumpelstiltskin averages the children of Storybrooke with the aide of Jefferson/the Mad hatter In the . the aftermath of __Jasper __Flute 's attack set after True North but before Hat Trick / This assumes Jefferson can leave his house but usually chooses not to. If you know his character , You can figure out his motive for joining forces with Gold Author's note I'm Pro Emma as Henry's Mother SO I'm writing the story that way Sorry if you think the action is slow getting started _

"I should have killed him when I heard what happened in NEW Hampshire or when I saw him step off the bus. Before That I was hoping the curse changed his nature. I was too confident that it took away his ability to lure children with his flute it took away all of the others' magic He doesn't seem the type to physically grab children To satisfy his twisted needs. I wasn't thinking that source of his magic isn't like anything seen in this dimension He can cross dimensional barriers which is why he's never been properly punished ,he simply vanishes into another reality to search for more innocent victims

When I saw him getting too close to the children here I tried to warn Henry Mills,

That Filthy creature had his hands on the sweet boy . Thankfully it was in public so he stopped at his upper body. I explained to the child that Flute was Dangerous even by "fairy tale Villain " standards without going into details . Of course this angered the sexual predator but the warning seemed to work and he seemly disappeared from Storybrooke for awhile

Since no one ever comes into the prefabricated town I can assume Regina , the boy's so called Mother never gave the boy the Lecture about not trusting strangers most children of this era have gotten time and again . The Only people these children have met they haven't known seemly all of their lives are Emma Swan , the Sheriff and someday their savior from this curse and the Young Man Who rode into town on A motorcycle a few weeks ago ,who's still a complete mystery even to me.  
Thankfully He only claimed two lives here One a little boy 9 Tim Brenham and Kathryn Nolin . Two lives are too much innocent blood shed . Most of the wee ones were treated and released to their parents arms Only Henry and A young Girl called Paige here , are still in the hospital . He has head trauma and Internal injuries . She has Several Broken bones Both of them were tortured more because they fought both for themselves and the other children, I shouldn't be surprised that he fought courage is in his blood as the son of the savior and A descendent of Snow White and her Prince . The little Girl I know very little about all I know is she was torn from her real father by curse and Regina's cruelty That was not the intent of the curse , for me at least . Maybe someday the young lady will be Prince Henry's Princess.  
This isn't the first time the monster attacked those I feel protective of. Many years ago before I became the Dark One He came to the village I called Home and charmed the residents . My precious Baefire was only 10 and small for his age. His smallness and the fact I was a single father made me extremely protective, but even I let my guard down with the young newcomer ,another thing I'll never forgive myself for . Joshua as he was known back then seemed like a good man till the morning all of the parents of young child awoke to Find the children's bed's empty and no sign Of them anywhere  
The adults of the village searched for our children for a week, the longest of any of our lives I suspect. We searched every abanded cabin and barn within in 50 miles Five days into our search We a search a group of caves about noon that same day we make we found our children , all but three of them  
I was overjoyed to find my beautiful little boy ,even he was unconscious, huddled with Moraine and the other surviving children I ran to hold him ,unprepared in anyway for what I would see. He was covered in blood and other filth I don't think an inch of his small body was injury free.  
When He finally spoke an older boy named Phinies ,Phin ,for short , told us the three unaccounted for children were murdered and buried in the woods within sight of the cave and the other children , Moraine confirmed his story though a torrent of tears  
In the days that followed I sat vigil at Bae's side waiting for him to wake up as the village healer did her work with him and the other children I learn from the others how my son fought bravely to protect his friends. He was always stronger than his papa in that way  
After The funerals for the lost children the other seemed to slowly become their old selves .they Again began doing their chores and studies. They could again be heard laughing and playing outside . Life was good again in our village till the day before the Piper's trial he vanished from his cell and wasn't seen again AS the years went by the memories of what was done to them became too much for some the young ones ,Three of them took their own lives .  
After I became the Dark One I dedicated myself to two tasks finding Bae and tracking down that demon in rainbow rags even With my magic He always eluded me . He will not this time!

I'm brought out of my memories when I realize I've driven to the hospital I steel myself to enter. I want , to need to see if they're any better. I manage to make my way to intensive care without being noticed . I wait for the girl's "parents ' to leave her room for a break.

I quietly enter , and see a beautiful little girl with Dark blond lying on a hospital bed covered In plaster casts and bandages She sleep like a cursed princess of old but true love's kiss won't wake her only time will. Her loved ones can be grateful she's asleep from what I see on her chart she'd be in great pain without the modern Medicine

AS I'm leaving I see the reclusive man known as Jefferson to some ,as the Mad Hatter to others Enters carrying Pink roses and stuffed white rabbit. It doesn't take my old talents to figure out he's the girl's real father . He has the care warn expression I most likely had at Bae's Bed side Centuries ago ,Sadder still the child won't know for awhile that her real poppa was there at her darkest moments I know I created the curse, But Regina has much to answer for .

I have to prepare myself to enter the boy's room I know he took the worst of the punishment of the survivors. I wait for Emma to take a call from thee station , I'd gather . Where is REGINA? That Witch! She doesn't deserve that brave lad, even he knows it. She thinks things changed when he received the book or when Miss Swam arrived in town. I think the boy woke up long before that. Even as a toddler He would give her looks that said I know what you really are . Children are smarter than most adults give them credit for in general I, knew this one was special from the moment I first held him in, Arizona

I also know he's important to the curse breaking as his mother . That was the reason I fought the inner voice that told me to try to change Miss swan's mind about her ability to be a mother so young . I even considered giving him to more deserving parent IN Storybrooke. I honored my agreement with Regina knowing that in 10 years he'd find Emma and soon have her wrapped around his finger in the way only a child can, Even if she can't say the words yet I know that boy's the most impotent person in her world. When the time's right I'll help her become his mother legally again . He has to live so we all can have our happy endings

When I walk into Henry's hospital Room I almost expect him to be his normal Happy Chatty self or al least contemplating some aspect of the curse while reading his book

Instead he lies silently on the bed attached to a respirator and all sorts of life saving equipment. HE's like A victim of war .Pale and broken , hollow Cheeks with dark purple circles under his eyes . He's Painfully Thin from nearly four months as that twisted animals plaything Jasper Flute's type doesn't see children as humans, just toys that exist for their sick Pleasure I haven't seen him so helpless since He was born at barely 4 1/2 Pounds . They had to take him early Because they were both sick I had stopped Believing in miracles by then , Magic yes not miracles but the fact he turned out so well after such a precarious starts seem to be one, Now he needs another miracle to live and become the great person I know he can be . I wish I had my magic now more than in the last 28 years I would heal both children

I see someone placed the three bears in on table next to his bed Despite her insistence She wasn't going to get more attached to her baby than had in the womb Emma left three stuffed Bears with the social worker to give to her son AS in the story A papa bear momma bear and Baby bear The momma bear had a cheap swam necklace as if she wanted to leave clue for him to follow someday . Someday came much soon than she expected.

The bears look like they saw many adventures with the boy Surprisingly the Momma bear still has the necklace on it. If Regina had known it was clue it probably would've gotten " Lost," long ago .  
"He will pay for what he did to you and the other Children "I tell Henry as I move the bears Closer to him I promise he will suffer more than he ever though possible I say trying not to tear up I leave making sure neither woman sees me though it's tamping to at least ask the Mayor where she's been

"I'm not going to leave you kid," Emma assures Henry while playing with his matted locks. The younger woman's eyes are slightly red and puffy from crying as she holds her boy's hand. Regina looks annoyed but says nothing at Emma's expression of commitment towards her son. Henry has had a rough time and needs the support of both his mothers during his recovery.  
4

As I'm Leaving I hear the Hatter making a similar promises to the little girl who I learn is really named Grace

"Hello Mr. Gold " he say neveiouly I what brings you to here" he asks his eyes are extremely red from crying and most likely lack of sleep.

"Same as you Hatter, Yes I know you that you remember ; That Little girl in there is your daughter" this time it's not a question but a statement .

Since we're being Honest What brings the mighty Rumplistienin here." Jefferson asks  
"AS I said visiting the children " I say I do have a soft spot for children It hurts even me to see them suffer. Their attacker has roamed free for too long . longer then anyone here remembers but me"  
What do you propose we do about it " the younger ,man

asks

"I know you want revenge " I tell him

"YES , If I Find him I have a gun ready" He states flatly  
No, guns are too merciful as is the Death sentence they're seeking if he's convicted . He could die in prison before he can be executed . Even If He is executed . It won't fit the brutality of his crimes, They Just Inject him With drugs and he goes to sleep He needs to taste the pain he inflicted on those Precious children You saw terrible things he did to your dear Grace . SEE what he did to THE sheriff 's Little boy. You know him as Mayor Mills son .

"YES I know the boy's adopted I watch the savior Through my telescope for my own reason. I've never seen the young man happier than since she arrived I don't make it a habit of Spying on other People's children But he's either with Emma or My daughter when I look in on them, I must sat he' an interesting little Boy. He's too Kind and intelligent ,

He has too much Character to take after the Mayor " Jefferson says

"Yes he does I say leading him to Henry's Bed  
"he looks so small And helpless " Jefferson says tearing again His tears suddenly turn to anger "That Freak Has to die ! I'll Help you Any way Possible "

"we'll discuss that in my Car" I tell him

He nods and follows me

AS soon As we're safely in my car I reveal my plan to my new co conspirator

"First I will bail him out I Don't mind loosing The money . The we'll drive him to the scene of his Crime , A cave at the edge of town We'll force him to look at the results of his depravity , the blood of the children on the floor of the cave . I have copies of the police photos of the Youngsters after they were found I'll remind him who I am , and what he did to the children of my village , what He did to my son . When he sees my eye he'll begging for Mercy , Mercy That won't come

"You have a son" he asks I never though of you as a father

"Yes , , His name is Baefire , he was 14 the last time I saw him , a story I don't care to talk about . He was Henry and Grace's age when he was attacked . I have been waiting for my chance for revenge since then, He'd escape justice even after I gained the power of the dark one . He can cross dimensions as you could in our world . I don't know if he still has that power . unfortunately his flute still has the power lure children away

I know he had to have used it. I entered his apartment and found it there. He isn't one for physical confrontation even with little ones. He's an even worse coward than I used to be .

AS I was Saying WE will teach him a lesson with my cane You can still back out this is your last chance.  
No I want this as much as you do " He insists But what would you have done If I had backed out " He asks With fear in his voice  
"I'd simply tell the sheriff you did it . I do have proof .Anyway unless you want a whack at him you're part will be helping me clean up and dispose of him after it's over

He nods

I drive up to sheriff's office and go straight to the clerk and ask If Jasper Flute has made Bail  
"Amazingly yes" a woman I recognize as One of Princess Ella once known as Cinderella's, attendants in the old world .

"One Million dollars ,"she says

"I pay her the percentage that's nessaery to free my prey and she releases my "Old friend" in my custody

"What do I owe you for this , are you going to make me your **slave** for my life " Flute asks pathetically

"I just want to see that you receive justice " I tell him smiling trying not to show my contempt for him I'll take back to your apartment  
"How do you know where I live" He asks me

"I own this town Japer " I tell him

I lead him to my car  
When we're far away from the main part of town we jump Flute and bind his hands and mouth with duck tape WE don't bother to blindfold .I 'm not worried about him identifying us. Now he's terrified him he knows he's done for.  
I drive us into the mountains to cave where Tim Brenham breathed his last and the other little ones suffered unspeakable pain that most likely hunt their dreams for a long time,  
I drag the so called man out of the car.  
"Recognize where we are" I ask my prisoner as I remove the tape. I want Answers  
"A cave" he asks  
The cave where you murdered that little boy THE cave where you molested the town's Little ones . I push him into the actual cave .

"Look at all the blood. The blood of real children, not Toys, or dolls as you probably viewed them. They're Real children who feel pain and fear. they have names and families who love them ," I yell at him. I pull out the photos.

" Tim Brenham only bled to death because you had no more use for him. He could have survived if you hadn't left him on side of the road like a discarded bottle of beer. The Medical Examiner said the boy probably lived for up to an hour after you dumped him there. An hour of terrible pain. I wonder if he had the strength to call for help, or call for his parents? If someone had just heard him maybe the other children wouldn't have had to suffer as much as they did." I say, shoving the bloody photo and a small bloody shirt I found In his face

" "Were you planning to keep this a trophy? I saw The other suvaniors you kept of your victims . You had Photographs of the children IN your apartment ,you staked them ,sick'I SAY THEN kick in the head  
How did those Precious children keep sane As his prisoners for months They will need help to get through this. Please don't let history repeat it's self and these little ones loose the will to live .

"This little girl is Ava Zimmer YOU left her so traumatized she still only speaks to her brother. Her brother Nicholas was AS Damaged

"Little Gregory Post was lucky physically He emerged with broken leg " I say waving the pictures in his face .

Remember young Lisa Standish HOW did you manage to kidnapped a child in a Wheelchair from her bed. Never mind I don't want to know. Lisa had to have back surgery .  
"Henry Mills is usually such a bright full of life lad now he's in a coma .If he wakes up the doctor say he might be deaf. If he is he'll overcome it with his usual bravery but he shouldn't have to. I punch him AS he's getting up from my punch Jefferson approaches him With Grace's picture in his hand

"This little girl Is my daughter Grace you nearly killed her, she 's being drugged to deal with the pain. " I wanted to shoot you but that's too merciful as my friend pointed out"

Jefferson says he begins punching him.

"How does it feel to be helpless ,to feel so small" Jefferson asks

He tosses the piece of garbage to me

"You're turn Gold" he says

"Thank you" I say

"I said I was going to kill you if you repeated what you did in New Hampshire and in Forks Didn't you believe me Jasper Flute ? I've wanted to kill you since you attacked my boy Years ago Baefire , Remember him? Probably not But remember ME Rumplistikin , the Dark One!

"I couldn't help "He says But Stops mid excuse

'Couldn't help it Huh ? who do you blame the kids? Their Beauty ? they made you do it' I ask raising my cane to strike the first blow  
He trembles with Fear as I begin beating him with my cane, first his back then his stomach and chest Blood begins to spatter

"PLEASE stop I'll l stop playing with children that way The man pleads  
"NOyou have to be punished "We both know your kind can never stop molesting children , the urge is too strong .

"I'll take the medicine they Prescribed for me in ST Lewis . IT made me sick but I'll take it. " He says

"YOU make ME sick " I reply, IT's too late for that . You've hurt too many Innocent children. I tell him. I'm not a judge you can't make plea deal with me, Yes , I love to make deals but there's nothing in either deal you want to make for me . You're too dangerous for me to let you live. You directly killed four little ones that I know of, three other children in my village took their own lives after the fact. I as far I'm concerned their blood is on your hands too. You also killed MRS NOLIN , because she found out your twisted secret. 8 Murders would merit the death Penalty in most places I'm just saving the Good people of Storybrooke the cost of a trial and the children the trauma of testifying They'll have a hard enough time dealing with the memory of what you did to them without having to talk about in front of a courtroom full of strangers. " i Punctuate each Sentence with a blow.  
After about 10 minutes Flute stops begging and making excuses I check to see if he's stopped breathing. HE has no pulse either. He should be completely dead soon. Now where to get rid of his body. We'll burry him in Forest near the cave , like he did to the children in my village appropate. no one ever goes here.  
"Our secret should remain a secret. I brought a bus ticket to new York with a stop in Boston under his name on the internet, Everyone will just think left the way he came ."I Tell Jefferson "Yes" HE agrees.  
I take a wooden box out of my trunk and shovels  
Next we have to dig a grave "I say

"Between the two if us it takes about 45 ,minutes to dig a grave for him .It's not anything fancy It's just deep enough for the past to stay buried We roll the body into the box nail it closed then push it into the hole .We cover it with dirt and leaves By the time we're done the ground hardly looks disturbed  
"One Last Order of business ,since there will be no trial I think we can burn these. I take the pornographic images Flute took in there enlope and burn them .  
"Those children do not need to see those pictures . Their Parents don't need to see them. Little Tim Brenham's parents don't need to remember him that way .We watch them burn feeling we did the right thing

WE both go home to clean up and change clothes In my mind I see my son standing before me the way he looked the last time I saw him. He looks Happy dare I say Proud of his popa, I don't know if He would be really but I had to do it I couldn't allow him to have the chance to disappear again and most likely claim more victims. I did this for Bae, Henry . Grace and all of the others living and dead.

The next day I send flowers to both children With A note unsigned that says "Don't forget you are a survivor and a hero .

Author's note It was much harder to kill a fictious person , even if he was Pedo. than I though. I've never killed an established character before just characters who are murder victim from the beginning pretty much. I probably had Gold and Jefferson make mistakes they'd never make on the show. Sorry


End file.
